Surprise
by Emyclash
Summary: OS pour un évènement spécial.C'est une surprise pour ma best avec Le bel Eric sur qui tout le monde craque.


Le bar venait juste d'ouvrir et déjà il y avait foule. Eric était assis sur son trône et observait la vermine buvant et bavant sur ses gens. Comment des mortels pourraient résister à leur beauté? Beaucoup d'entre eux le fixait. Il ne s'en souciait guère. Pour lui, ils n'existaient pas.

Cette soirée allait être vraiment ennuyeuse. Mais il devait rester là et donner l'exemple en se montrant au bar. Il laissa son regard se balader dans la salle jusqu'à que celui-ci se pose sur une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle était jeune, la vingtaine tout au plus, les cheveux acajou et les yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe à fine bretelle grise s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse avec juste un jupon noir qui dépassait de quelques centimètres. Le haut. Une ceinture se nouant en un nœud papillon lui ceignait la taille. Ses chaussures à haut talon allongeaient ses longues jambes.

Eric ne put détourner son regard d'elle. Il la trouvait magnifique.

Elle regardait à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de trouver un siège libre où s'installer. Elle finit par repérer une alcôve vide dans le fond de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'y installa. Une serveuse s'approcha aussitôt d'elle.

-Que puis-je vous servir?

-Un blanc coca, s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse repartit sans attendre et à peine deux minutes son verre se trouvait devant elle. Elle sirota tout doucement son verre en laissant son regard se perdre dans la foule.

Eric l'observait depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant. Il se décida donc à l'inviter à la rejoindre. Il appela Pam, qui n'était pas très loin, et l'envoya chercher sa proie. Il se concentra sur la conversation se déroulant entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Bonsoir, jeune demoiselle.

-Bonjour … répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le maître vous invite à le rejoindre.

-Euh … le maître?

-Oui.

-Et … qui est le maître?

Pam haussa un sourcil trouvant l'ignorance de la jeune fille follement amusante. Il était rare que quelqu'un ignore qui était Eric Northman.

-C'est l'homme assit sur le trône sur l'estrade.

La brune porta son regard dans la direction indiquée et croisa des yeux bleus océan magnifique qui la fixaient.

A la grande satisfaction d'Eric, la jeune femme se mit aussitôt à rougir avant de détourner les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas …

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase car Pam la coupa.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une invitation. Personne ne refuse quoique soit au maître. Et puis, cela serait vraiment impoli de refuser son invitation, c'est un grand honneur qu'il vous fait là.

Elle reporta son regard sur le dieu vivant installé sur l'estrade et acquiesça. Elle se leva et suivit pas Pam.

Arrivée près de l'estrade, Eric l'invita à prendre le siège à sa droite. Il la détailla une fois de plus de la tête au pied avant de plonger ses yeux dans son regard.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez.

Ce n'était pas tellement une question mais elle décida de quand même y réponde afin de ne pas replonger un silence gênant.

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très à l'aise.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir dans ce type de bar.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ce soir?

Eric semblait vraiment intéressé. Cette jeune femme le passionnait réellement même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

-Je devais retrouvée des amies ici. Elles ont insisté pour venir dans ce bar et elles ne sont même pas là. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles m'ont posé un lapin!

Elle semblait vraiment énervée par cet abandon.

-Peut-être vont-elles arrivées?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Ca sent le coup fourré.

-Le coup fourré? Releva Eric avec amusement.

-Exactement même si je ne sais pas encore en quoi il consiste.

Eric ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air concentré de la brune.

-Ne riez pas! C'est très sérieux!

-Excusez-moi mais peut-être puis-je vous aider dans la résolution de ce mystère?

-Ah bon? Et comment?

Elle était complètement sceptique quand a son aide.

-Et bien si vous commenciez par me dire votre nom?

-Oh! Oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Charlotte.

-Moi c'est Eric.

-Enchantée.

-Et vous fêtez vos vingt ans aujourd'hui.

-Oui … mais comment vous savez ça?

Eric se pencha vers elle et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille:

-Je crois que je suis votre cadeau d'anniversaire.

Charlotte écarquilla les yeux mais elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que soit car il continua son petit discoure.

-Tes amies sont venues me voir pour que ton anniversaire soit inoubliable.

Elle était sans voix. Comment ses amies avaient pus la laisser aux mains d'un vampire! Bon, un magnifique, époustouflant et merveilleux vampire. Mais un vampire tout de même! Et comment, elle pouvait avoir réussit à l'avoir, _lui_! Le maître des lieux! C'était incroyable.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les doigts d'Eric qui prenait son menton dans le but de l'obliger à la regarder. Ses yeux plongèrent dans son regard abyssal. Elle le vit approchai ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'expectative de l'instant.

Lorsque ses lèvres recouvrir les siennes, le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister. Le baiser était doux au début mais devient rapidement passionné quand il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle lui en fournit l'accès avec plaisir. Le baiser devient fougueux. Une bataille acharnée s'engagea entre leurs langues pour prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Finalement, le baiser dut prendre fin par manque d'oxygène.

Charlotte rouvrit les yeux et vit Eric sourire.

-Bon anniversaire!

Lui souffla-t-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Fin

Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter pour cette année de plus c'est que le bonheur, la sagesse, et beaucoup d'intelligence en plus du talent que tu possèdes, prends bien soin de toi et saches que je t'accompagne dans ta maturité, je t'adore Chachou!


End file.
